Clueless
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Itachi, murderer. Itachi, prodigy. Itachi, nin. Itachi, clueless. “Aniki, just help her across the street.” Pre massacre.


_Naruto does not belong to me, but instead to the creators and/or publishers._

* * *

**Clueless**

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure what to expect when he got home. 

But he had most certainly expected to be let _into_ the compound, at least. But it appeared that Sasuke had other ideas, as he pulled Itachi from the gate before his brother had even been able to get inside.

He tugged, and Itachi complied, though not because Sasuke was strong, but because Sasuke seemed absolutely determined to do what he had set out for.

It was probably a comical sight; the famous (or infamous) Uchiha Itachi, garbed in full ANBU uniform, was being pulled through the city by a child not even half his size. His glares kept away people trying to ask, but it was barely enough.

But as Sasuke determinedly walked through the busier streets, Itachi noticed that people were less blatant about their stares.

Finally, they came to a stop just beside the most used road in the village.

Itachi waited, for a moment, and then Sasuke let go of his hand, running towards an elderly lady who he recognized as the owner of a small dumpling store he liked.

"Sasuke!" The lady said, "I told you, you didn't have to get Itachi-_san_ to come. I could have handled it…" Her voice cracked, and Itachi knew at once that Sasuke, with his empathetic nature, had picked up a mission for him.

Itachi approached the duo, looking like he _shouldn't_ have been there, and asked, "What would you have me do?"

"_Aniki!_" Sasuke exclaimed, clasping onto his leg. "Masaki-_san_ twisted her ankle and she needs to get back to her store!"

"You," Itachi breathed, "want me to walk her home?"

"Uh-huh! She says she'll give you dumplings! As payment for the mission!"

"I," Masaki interjected, "would appreciate it if you would, Itachi-_san_. But it is not necessary." She gestured to the package beside her. "But I would appreciate it if you would deliver this to my shop."

Itachi frowned, a slight movement of the lips, and looked at Sasuke. The child looked frustrated, and Itachi felt his resolve crumble a little bit. "Very well then." He easily slipped on the pack, noting that it was indeed a bit heavy, and then continued down the side of the road, away from the crowd.

The woman behind him bowed a little bit, and then carefully began to walk, Sasuke holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" The younger sibling asked, voice full of concern. "You're walking funny."

"I'm fine," Masaki smiled, "And I really appreciate this, Sasuke. Would you like some dumplings after this?"

Sasuke pouted. "I don't like sweets." Then he brightened a little bit. "Do you have ginger tea, though?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course."

In front of them, Itachi stepped noiselessly, watching for breaks in the crowd. They eventually came to a smaller alley that he knew would cross into the area her shop was in; then, they would have to cross the street and the delivery would be over.

They came to the street just Sasuke cried, "Masaki-_san!_"

Itachi turned.

The woman had fallen, and was clutching her ankle, eyes watering in pain.

"Oh dear," she said, "It seems my old bones just aren't what they used to be." She tried to laugh it off, but Itachi frowned more deeply.

"Fine then," he replied, and quickly moved across the street to drop off the box at the counter before returning. "The mission is done; we'll be leaving now."

Sasuke kicked his foot and whispered, "_Aniki_, we can't just leave her here!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help her across?"

Itachi stared across the street, then at the woman on the ground, and looked at Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke looked shocked. "'Cause she can't get across alone."

"…and?"

"_Aniki_," Sasuke whined, tugging on his leg, "just help her across the street."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, once, and then back at the woman on the ground. "All right."

Then he leaned down, offering his arm to the elderly woman, and they hobbled across the street, slowly. It helped, Itachi supposed, that those around him moved away as he stepped forward; he also noted that Sasuke was following them carefully, so as to not step on their ankles or bump into them. They finally arrived at her shop, and Itachi accepted the dumplings and tea in a bag.

The sun was beginning to set, Itachi saw, and tugged on a lock of Sasuke's hair.

"Time to go."

* * *

He files away the memory of that afternoon, because right now he is on a mission, and even if they're only returning to Konoha, it is _still_ a mission. This, he firmly reminds himself, is proper conduct for a _nin_. And he doesn't think about it for a long time. 

Until one of the other ANBU beside him taps his shoulder and asks, "Hey. I heard a rumor you walked an old lady across the street, Itachi. Is it true?"

It isn't a member of his unit, but another _nin_. Itachi's mind recalls the mask and soon enough, he has a name.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Saa," the man agrees, and then is silent.

Itachi continues their trek home, and then—

"So is it true?"

Itachi blinks; then he narrows his eyes. "Is that important?"

"I'm just curious."

"Yes."

Kakashi smiled from behind the mask. "So it's true?"

"I will not answer you twice."

Then it is silent again, and Konohagakure is within sight, and suddenly, Kakashi speaks again.

"Was it your first time doing something like that?"

Itachi is silent, a wordless assent, and picks up speed, leaving the rest of the unit behind him.

Kakashi, left behind, laughs quietly, and says, "How very, very, interesting."

* * *

Sasuke lets him into the compound this time, dressed in a light _yukata _and smiling widely. 

Itachi pats his head once, and walks to his room; Sasuke trails behind him excitedly, and before he can open his room Sasuke thrusts it open first.

"Masaki­-_san_ said that you did a good job, so she made you some cookies!" He gestures happily to the large plate on Itachi's desk. On the plate is an assortment of chocolate chip and a few other common types of cookies.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Why would a woman give him cookies? Then a thought occured to him, obvious, and he wonders why he hadn't thought of it before. But he truns to Sasuke, eyes serious.

"Sasuke," he said flatly, "is that woman trying to bribe me?"

* * *

_Because Itachi never really had a childhood to learn about those nice things kids do. And because my twin has been asking for me to write it for a while. _

_I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
